The present invention relates to lawn trimmers and, more particularly, to lawn trimmers having a cutting blade that is formed entirely of a flexible plastic material.
Lawn trimmers are used to cut weeds and grass. Conventional lawn trimmers are powered either by gasoline or electricity, and a nylon line performs the cutting.
There are disadvantages in using a nylon line for cutting with a lawn trimmer. Small engines are used in the lawn trimmers, and they easily overload when cutting a thickly grown area. Another disadvantage in cutting with nylon lines is that they cannot be tapered to provide a knifelike cutting edge, thereby weakening the power with which the cutting is performed.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, lawn trimmers have been made in which a flexible plastic blade has been substituted for the nylon line. These prior art flexible plastic blades are disadvantageous, however, because they include a rigid central section which increases the cost of manufacturing the cutting component of the lawn trimmer.